The Deceptions of Love
by Uherenye
Summary: A LOTRPOTC crossover story. Will Turner is about to get married to his love, Elizabeth Swann. But will a secret he's kept from everyone but a single trusted friend and a group of bloodthirsty, temporarily immortal pirates ruin everything?
1. Chapters 1 Through 7

The Deceptions of Love

Chapter 1

The voices stopped. Alaina quickly moved away from the door she had been pressing her ear to. She couldn't afford to be caught eavesdropping.

It wasn't the first time she had done it. Lately Governor Swann and his daughter, Elizabeth, had been talking secretly a lot more than usual. Of course even if they had only done it once Alaina would have considered it unusual, but this was at least the third time. Then first she had heard about from one of the other maids, but only a few words had been heard-blood, pointed, and valuable. The second Alaina had heard herself, but once again little could be discerned. All she had understood was "well done" and "not much longer." This time, however, she'd comprehended the whole thing-and what she had heard worried her.

The doorknob turned and Elizabeth emerged from the room. Alaina hastily began dusting a plaque on the wall.

"Oh, Alaina…" said Elizabeth, who seemed either upset or preoccupied.

Alaina, with some difficulty, hid her newfound hatred. "Yes, miss?"

"Please go to the blacksmith's and tell Will he is invited to dinner. I would go myself but I have to do some…things."

"Yes miss, right away." This was perfect. She could see Will and she didn't even have to make up an excuse.

"Tell Abigail to finish the dusting." When the maid didn't move to leave, Elizabeth dismissed her with a wave and walked away.

Alaina curtsied, although she really didn't need to since Elizabeth wasn't looking, and hurried off to tell Abigail to do the dusting. After dropping of the supplies she bolted down the grand staircase and through the doors. She must have been quite a sight, running as if all the pirates in the world were after her, but her errand was urgent. Out of breath and heart thudding, she finally reached her destination.

Chapter 2

Alaina walked into the blacksmith shop. Will was working on a sword, as usual. She coughed. Will looked up.

"Alaina! Just a moment, let me finish up this sword and I'll be right with you." He turned back to his work.

Alaina had known Will for 7 years. She had become a maid, and Will was always visiting the Governor and his daughter, who had rescued him the year before from the ocean. The two had quickly discovered that they had a lot in common and would often talk. Then Will had been apprenticed to a blacksmith, and Alaina came as to see him as much as possible. It was still that way now.

Will set his hammer on a table. "I wasn't expecting you. Does Governor Swann have an order?"

"No, actually. I…I just came to talk," replied Alaina. "So…when's the big day?"

Will frowned. As a maid in the Governor's household, Alaina would know the date of his and Elizabeth's wedding. "What do you really want?"

"It's about Elizabeth," Alaina said hesitantly. She winced as the frown on her friend's face grew.

"What about her?"

"Well, I was just thinking…She was never interested in you until she found out about the whole your blood being the thing that could break the curse business."

"So?"

"Will, I don't think she really loves you."

"Just because she didn't get a chance to really know me before then? That isn't any proof." Alaina could see he was really starting to get mad.

"I know you don't want me to discuss this even when we're alone, but what about your secret?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" This was getting ridiculous. How could Alaina possibly think Elizabeth didn't love him? Why would she have turned down Norrington if she didn't?

"Does she know about it?"

"I don't know, but I haven't told her. How could she find out? And what does it matter?" He rubbed the tip of one of his ears with a finger.

"How did the pirates find out? You didn't tell them either."

"How would I know? And you didn't answer my question."

"Will, it matters a lot! Or shall I use your real name? You're an Elven prince. It's not just your blood that's useful!"

"As if I didn't know that." Will was rubbing he ear so much now that the tan, rounded tip came off, revealing a pale pointed one. He sighed and pulled the tip off his other ear. "I miss just being Legolas, and wearing normal clothes, and not wearing a wig and ear tips."

"Why are you here then? Why did you ever come?"

"I was in love," said Will sadly.

"So you decided to leave her, whoever she was, because you didn't want to be? That's a horrible thing to do."

"No! I would never do that. My father…he wanted me to marry someone from Mirkwood-that's my home. But Uherenye was from Lothlorien. Oh just call me my real name, Alaina. I can't stand it!"

"All right, Legolas, I will." The name sounded strange when she said it out loud. "But I still don't understand why you're here."

Chapter 3

"It started out secretly. I met her on…a journey…and we spent almost all the time I was there together. And then when the journey was over, we wanted to get married. So I told my father that I meant to ask for her hand in marriage. He became angry and forbidded me to go to Lothlorien or send a messenger there, and he told the guards not to let Uherenye in if she came. But I sneaked out at night anyway and rode as fast as I could and only rested when I absolutely had to. By the next morning, when my father must have found out I was gone, I was already nearly 55 leagues away. Three and a half hours later, I reached the borders of Lothlorien. Luckily Haldir-he's an elf I'd met before-happened to be on guard at the place I chose to go in, and I had no problem entering. My father, I realized, had not contacted the Lady Galadriel." He paused.

"I still don't understand. Your father didn't find you," said Alaina.

"I wasn't finished," Legolas said bitterly. "I went to speak with the Lady Galadriel, and she knew why I was there before either of us had spoken. I wondered at this, but she is Galadriel, so I suppose it is not too surprising. She told me where Uherenye and her father were and I left.

Uherenye was outside on the flet where her house is. As soon as she saw me she began to climb down the ladder. We talked for a few hours and then I decided I should go speak to her father. I had to climb down one ladder, attached to the tree we were on, and up another to get to her house. As I was about to step down to the ground from the first ladder I felt a blade of cold steel touch my throat.

'Don't move,' said a voice behind me. As I had left my weapons with Uherenye, I had no choice but to obey.

'What are you doing here, Legolas?' Ignoring the fact that this stranger somehow knew my name, I answered, 'I have come to ask for Uherenye Hinuinithil's hand in marriage.' 'Like I told you you were _not_ to do?' asked my father angrily, no longer disguising his voice. 'Turn around, and don't try to escape. I don't want to hurt you, but I have our finest archers surrounding us.' Once again I had to do what I was told. 'Why do you do this to me? Why do you deliberately disobey your father and king? You are an embarrassment to the family!' 'I lover her, father,' I said carefully. My father shut his eyes and took a deep breath. 'Look, Legolas, you are not going to marry anyone who is not from Mirkwood. I don't know what you have said to who today, but we are going home _now_.' 'My knife and bow are up there,' I said, hoping to be able to tell Uherenye goodbye. 'Well then we'll just have to send someone up there to get them, won't we? Meanwhile I will escort you to your horse.' I don't know who climbed up to the flet, or what they said to Uherenye, or what she said to them. As my father led me away I caught a glimpse of her standing sadly on the edge of the flet. That was the last time I saw her."

"And you ended up here how?" Alaina was getting impatient. She knew this was a very sad story for her friend, but if she didn't leave soon Elizabeth would become suspicious. After all, she had only been sent to the blacksmith shop to give a short simple message to Will.

"I was getting to that. Two days later, when we got home in the evening, my father tried talking to me again. He said the reason he wouldn't let me marry anyone not from Mirkwood was that he wanted to have only Mirkwood blood in the royal family. I pointed out to him the fact that he himself, and his father before him, had no Mirkwood blood whatsoever, and neither did I. He got mad and left the room. I heard a key turn in the lock. 'You can't do this to me, father!' I shouted. 'You married the one who you wished to marry. Why can't I?' 'Because that was before we came to Mirkwood.' I started to protest but he cut me off. 'Maybe we can discuss this again later, when you get back.' I heard his footsteps echoing down the hall. I sat down in a chair and shut my eyes, remembering all the conversations I had with Uherenye. The next thing I knew, I was staring into the fact of a girl. She was saying something but I was too disoriented to understand what. I thought she was Uherenye. I tried to ask her how she got into the room, but what came out was 'Will Turner.' I think I fainted after that. You know the rest of the story."

"So if that's how you got here can't you just go back the same way? By thinking about the conversations?" Alaina could not believe the elf hadn't though of this simple solution.

"I've tried. It doesn't work. I don't think that's what brought me here. I think my father did it to punish me. I thought that from the beginning. But I also thought he'd bring me back within a few days. It's been nine years, Alaina. Nine years! What hope do I have of going back? That's why I've decided to start a new life."

"Legolas, you can't give up!" encouraged Alaina. Maybe remembering Uherenye would stop him from marrying Elizabeth. "Don't marry Elizabeth. You don't truly love her, you're just tricking yourself. And she doesn't love you at all!"

"Why are you doing this, Alaina? Do you think it's some kind of joke? She loves me and I love her!"

"Wi-Legolas, please don't marry her. You'll regret it."

"What are you going to do, pull out a Morgul-blade and stab me?" When the only reaction he got from the maid was a confused expression, he realized she didn't know what he was talking about. He continued anyway. "Don't you want me to be happy? I thought you were my friend."

"I do want you to be happy, and I want you to be safe. You have to believe me, Elizabeth and Governor Swann know your secret and they're going to take advantage of it."

"You have no proof of that," said Legolas in a dangerously calm voice. "I suggest you leave right now. No, I insist you leave right now." He began pushing Alaina towards the door.

"But Legolas, you have to listen! I heard-" She stopped as the door was slammed in her face.

Chapter 4

It wasn't until Alaina was almost back to the Governor's house that she realized she had forgotten to invite Will to dinner, but there was nothing she could do about it. She'd already been gone too long, and besides, there was no way the blacksmith would listen to her.

"So is it that he can't come or that he's coming later?" It was the first thing Elizabeth said when Alaina returned.

"He…er…can't come. Lots of special orders came in today. He's very busy." She noticed too late that she was blushing. Wonderful, just what she needed to help her already unrealistic lie. Will had never turned down dinner.

"I see…" said Elizabeth. Alaina noticed a strange glint in her eyes. "I guess I'll just have to run over there quickly to make sure that he definitely can't come."

Legolas heard the sound of a carriage outside, and then a knock on the door. Oh Valar, my ears! "Sorry, we've closed early today!" he shouted, quickly ducking into a backroom.

"Will, it's me."

"Oh, Elizabeth. Come in, I'll be just a moment." He'd have to reattach the ear tips as quickly as possible.

He almost jumped when he came back-Elizabeth was right there. Immediately their lips locked. There's no way Alaina was telling the truth-Elizabeth wouldn't be here if she didn't love me.

"It's a shame you can't come to dinner, Will," said Elizabeth.

"Dinner? Either I'm losing my memory or you never asked me."

"Didn't Alaina tell you you were invited, just a bit ago when I sent her?" An expression of puzzlement came to her face.

Legolas frowned but quickly tried to hide it. "Alaina? I…uh…the last time I saw her was yesterday."

"That's interesting. She said you had a lot of special orders and couldn't come." Elizabeth sighed. "Just when I thought I'd found a good, trustworthy maid…"

Legolas chose to ignore the fact that this last sentence made no sense. Alaina had been in the Governor's household since he had first come over from England.

"So I'll see you at dinner, and we can talk about an idea I have for the night before the wedding. Can you believe it's in less than a week?" said Elizabeth, excited.

"I most certainly can. Goodbye." They kissed and Elizabeth left.

Alaina tossed and turned in her bed. She could think of no way to save Will from what she was sure would happen to him. Unless he would by some miracle listen to her, there was no way to protect her friend. Finally, after what seemed like years, she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Chapter 5

The day before the wedding dawned clear and fresh. It was perfect weather for the pre-wedding celebration that Elizabeth, Governor Swann, and Will had planned. That evening they were going to board a private ship to eat dinner and spend the night. Then, when the big morning came, all would go back to their houses to prepare.

The carriage carrying Will and Elizabeth clattered down the road and with a small jerk stopped at the docking place of the Lady Emilisa. Governor Swann had arrived shortly before and welcomed them aboard.

"Will, come see where we are sleeping," said Elizabeth, motioning in the direction of the cabin. "I'd like to drop off my things."

Legolas followed her until they came to a small room with 2 bunks. He shut the door behind him as Elizabeth put a small bundle on the floor. Then they both sat down on the lower bunk.

"Will, can you do something for me?"

"I would do anything for you, Elizabeth."

"Oh dear sweet Will, of course you would. You did almost kill yourself for me."

Legolas flinched as he remembered the icy cold touch of the pistol on his face. "What do you want?"

"I know your secret, Will. And I was thinking…it would be wonderful to see you as you really are."

Legolas felt as if an alarm had just gone off inside him. But why shouldn't he show himself to Elizabeth? After all, this time the next day she would be his wife. And he loved her, and no one else was around. Somehow he felt guilty, though, even with this logic. And still an internal alarm sounded. "I might need a little help." He decided to go against his seemingly irrational gut feeling.

"I could give you that," said Elizabeth. They both stood up. "What do we need to take off?"

"Ear tips and a wig."

"We'll need to be very close to do that." Elizabeth took a step forward and began kissing him, working at one of his ear tips as she did so. Legolas kissed her back.

They continued in this way until an Elven prince dressed in a blacksmith's clothes stood in the room, passionately kissing the Governor's daughter. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Elizabeth? Will? Can I come in?" It was Governor Swann.

Elizabeth was about to say yes when Legolas hissed, "Elizabeth, no! He can't see me like this!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. He knows too."

"What! How did you find out?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Some maids, Will, are not trustworthy. As I found out with the dinner incident, and you found out just now."

"Alaina?"

"Yes. You should really watch who you tell these kinds of things to."

"I didn't exactly try to tell her. She came in one day when one of my ear tips was off."

"Elizabeth?" Governor Swann asked from outside.

"Come in, father."

"Ah, so this is the young Elven prince. We are _very_ glad to see you like this," said Governor Swann.

"I guess I should tell you…I'm er…not really all that young…I mean, by human standards…I'm 2,931 years old."

"Oh. Oh, wow," said Elizabeth and Governor Swann together. After a silence, Elizabeth suggested that perhaps they should go below for dinner.

"Like this?" Legolas asked.

"Don't worry," said Governor Swann soothingly, "the table is set and I have dismissed all the servants to their sleeping quarters."

This was good enough for Legolas so they proceeded to the hatch. Elizabeth went first, then Legolas, and finally Governor Swann.

"What was that?" asked Legolas, referring to a grating sound above his head, as he was about to step off the ladder.

"Legolas, watch out!" shrieked Alaina's voice from somewhere behind him. This was followed by a loud slap, as of a hand hitting a face.

Legolas was going to ask what he should watch out for when he found out. Two mean grabbed him by the shoulders, but before they could do anything else the elf's quick reflexes had them out cold on the floor.

"Don't move, elf, and we'll let your friend live," said Governor Swann, who was still on the ladder.

Legolas froze, now seeing Alaina in a corner with a gun at her head. There was no table with food, and where the chairs should have been there were two ugly new jail cells. "Elizabeth…" he said uncertainly, reaching out a hand toward her. Immediately it was slapped away.

"Keep your hands off of me for once, Will!" shouted his fiancé. "You heard what my father said. Don't move."

"But…Elizabeth…Elizabeth, you said you loved me!"

"I lied, though, didn't I?" She smiled. "Father, please continue."

"Right. Your friend will be killed-" the Governor began.

"You can't! You can't kill her!" Legolas interrupted.

"AS I was saying…Your friend will be killed unless you surrender yourself, in which case you will allow us to chain you up and put you in our fine new cell over there. You will then WILLINGLY let us do with you whatever pleases us."

The Elven prince turned pale. "And what, exactly, would please you?"

"If you value this maid's life, you will soon find out."

"Please…I can give you money or gold, as much as you want. My father is a king. Just let us go. Please."

"Gold? I fancy we can get a good bit more that with someone like you. What'll it be? Alaina's time is ticking."

Legolas hesitated. On one hand, he could see Alaina's begging face staring at him. She was his friend; he should be loyal to her. But on the other hand, only Eru knew what these people would do to him. "I am here," he said in a defeated voice. "Do what you will."

Chapter 6

Legolas stood in a daze, if that was possible for an elf. After he had surrendered, they had chained his hands together-clapped him in irons, as Jack had once said-and chained that chain to a ring in the middle of the wall. He could not sit down but he did not want to anyway. Better to at least keep some of his dignity. His ankles, too, were shackled, though they were attached to nothing else.

Finally he broke the long silence that filled the hold by asking, "What happened?"

" 'Alaina, bring these things below with me, would you?' she asked me, and so of course I picked up the two small crates that were on the ground and went below," replied Alaina. Who 'she' was did not need to be explained. "She came after me. It was then that I saw the new additions to the hold – two brand new cells. And as I turned around to ask her what they were for, I heard something heavy being pushed over the hatch – just like the sound after you came down – and a couple of men came out of the shadows. They grabbed me and put me in one of the cells, and took chains to hold me from the very crates that I had brought down. I didn't know then why being in the cell was not enough in itself, but I did guess that this had something to do with you."

"You are not chained now."

"It's not like I can do anything, and they can still shoot me."

"Don't talk about that."

"I _knew_, Legolas, I tried to tell you at the blacksmith shop."

"I know." He would have turned away just then but he couldn't. "She doesn't…"

"Elf! Put these on." The man who had just entered threw a bundle of green and blue cloth at Legolas. The elf recognized him as one of the two he had knocked out earlier.

"Here?" Legolas asked, puzzled.

"Of course not." With one hand the man unlocked the cell and with the other pointed a pistol at Alaina. He cursed as he realized he would have to move farther from the maid to release Legolas from the ring on the wall. "You stay there, I'll be back." Not that Legolas could have gone anywhere.

Legolas was about to start up the conversation again when the man returned, this time accompanied by another man.

"James, you take the pistol. I'll take care of this," said the first man, motioning at Legolas. He quickly undid the lock on the chain that held the elf to the wall. "Go."

"How am I to walk with my legs chained?" inquired Legolas. It was a genuine question, for he knew if he tried to escape Alaina would be killed.

"Like this!" yelled the man, giving the prince a hard shove.

Legolas tried to walk forward but instead tripped, cutting his lip when he fell.

James and the man laughed. "Not so graceful now, are you?" they jeered.

Legolas, laying face down, just stared at the drops of blood now pooling on the floor. His blood. It was one of the few times he had seen it, though in the past 9 years he had seen it much more often than usual.

"James! John! What have I told you? We need his appearance unspoiled," said Governor Swann, poking his head down the now open hatch.

"Sorry sir," muttered John – the first man, "but can't we get what we need from his lip now?"

"No. Get him up here now, and into those clothes!"

James climbed up to the deck and the two men hoisted a still bleeding Legolas out – none too gently despite the Governor's order. Once in a tiny, windowless cabin, John unlocked the chains. He knew that the Elven prince would not try anything now that James was back below with the pistol. Once again the man threw a bundle at the elf and went to stand guard outside.

Legolas pulled off his blacksmith's shirt and dabbed at his lip. It was not bleeding so much now, but it would be swollen and sore for quite some time. If only he had the proper herbs for healing…but that would not happen. He gingerly picked up one of the pieces of clothing. Shocked, he recognized it as his old Elven tunic – in fact, the very one that he had worn on his journey with the Fellowship. "I thought I lost these the day they rescued me," he whispered to himself. And yet how could that have been possible? If they had found his clothes then, it would not have taken his blood breaking the curse to show that he was an elf. He felt tears creep into his eyes, but he blinked them away. Now was not the time for showing weakness.

"Why do you want my blood?" Legolas asked bluntly. Upon returning to his cell – or rather, being returned – in his old clothes, he had found Governor Swann supervising a sailor in the careful collection of the blood on the floor.

"You are immortal," answered Governor Swann.

"The blood of an elf does not grant immortality."

"_We_ know that, but most do not."

Chapter 7

Several times in the following days, James or John would come down with a small knife - never the same one - and cut Legolas's hand on the palm. Then a tiny glass bottle would be held to the wound until the blood stopped dripping out. When a bottle was full, it would be carefully corked and stored. Legolas wondered when they would have enough. Would they bleed him dry?

The Lady Emilisa was now in open water. The only reason Legolas knew this was that sailors coming down to get food talked about it. The elf was no longer allowed out of his cell. "Paling him down," they called it. It was true; he had gotten much tanner than normal during his time in the Caribbean, and the tips of his ears looked almost fake against the rest of his skin. He longed to see the sun again, to have her warm beams spill across his face. But as far as the elf could see, it was not to happen soon.

A fortnight after Legolas had first found out about why he was kept captive, he heard the anchor of the ship drop for the first time. It could only mean one thing: they had come to a port. Governor Swann would begin selling the blood, but what of Legolas himself? Surely there was a reason for making him pale again. Would he be taken ashore or left behind? Was there any possibility of escape? This last question he could answer: no. If he did manage to get away, Alaina would be killed and his whole reason for giving in ruined. He would never be able to forgive himself if he did that, and he would have not a single friend - in this world anyway. It hurt to think of Arda, of Middle Earth, of Mirkwood. Of Uherenye, Gimli, Aragorn, the merry hobbits, his father. He thought of them anyway. Perhaps if he got away he could join Jack - no. He couldn't and he wouldn't. Loyalty was a trait he had always had, and he was not about to give it up. Eru, what's an elf to do? But was Eru even here, in this world? Yes, of course He was, Legolas told himself. As much as He was in Arda. There was nothing else besides the home of Eru and Eä, so this must be another place in Eä. Was there a Straight Path here also? And if there was one, did it lead to the same Valinor? The Valinor where sits Manwë upon Taniquetil? He felt his head might burst with questions, but this was prevented by an interruption.

James and John were back again, both surrounded by cheerful and pompous airs. They were both grinning broadly, showing their slightly decayed teeth. John chuckled and jingled his keys as he stepped forward to unlock Legolas's cell, and from the sounds that the elf's keen ears picked up, James was acting likewise at the other cell.

As Legolas was shoved up to the deck after Alaina, he perceived that it was the last hour or so of darkness. But why then was there so much noise coming from what must be the town or city? Surely most if not all of the people of a respectable place would be asleep at this hour. And then a wave of sound and smell hit him as the town came into view, and Legolas knew exactly where he was - and it was NOT a respectable place. "Oh Eru…not this place again," the elf muttered, recalling his previous visit to Tortuga. John gave him a warning shove in the back.

"We're leaving the maid on deck with James," the sailor said in a low voice. "One toe out of line, you know what happens."

Legolas nodded miserably and allowed himself to be lowered to the pier. The Lady Emilisa was shallow on the draft and the water on the shores of Tortuga fairly deep, so there was no need for rowboats. At this point, Governor Swann allowed John to unshackle Legolas's ankles. The group began to walk towards what Legolas knew to be one of the main streets of the infamous town. A moment later, the prince realized that Governor Swann had fallen into step with him.

"Listen up, boy. We're here to sell your blood and you are the one marketing it. So you had better stand up straight and look every bit the immortal brat of an Elven prince you are, or you're just not worth anything to use anymore - and neither is your friend. Got that?"

Legolas felt his throat tightening up uncomfortably as he struggled to nod. The Governor stopped walking and pulled Legolas to a halt with a tug on the chains that bound the elf's wrists. Legolas turned his head away, staring off into the distance. Suddenly he felt one of Governor Swann's hands against his neck. It was an old, weathered, wrinkly hand, one that should have belonged to a cheery grandfather instead of an evil, plotting government official who was threatening murder. The hand fully covered the front of Legolas's throat, putting pressure on his windpipe and forcing his head around. There was a nasty look in the Governor's eyes.

"You are far too proud," he growled, digging the heel of his palm into the hollow at the base of his prisoner's throat just enough to make it slightly difficult for the elf to breathe. "When I speak to you, you will answer out loud and you will refer to me as 'sir." Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Legolas choked out, hatred gleaming in his eyes.

"Good," Governor Swann said, and pushed Legolas away. "Let's get going again."

Soon they reached what could have passed as Tortuga's version of a marketplace, with drunks laying on the sides of the street and the occasional ale vendor who'd had a bit too much of his own product. A few chickens pecked around here and there and rotten vegetables from the previous day lay squashed on the stones of the street or cast off on currently abandoned stalls. Loud music and garbled singing - and, of course, the sounds of fistfights in progress - could be heard coming from a tavern.

"Here is good," announced Governor Swann, gesturing to an area close to the tavern's door. He had John and another sailor haul over a large wooden crate and prodded Legolas up on top of it. A few people passed by, hardly sparing a glance for the group. Then, as if by magic, the tavern began to empty out. Once all the revelers were gone, the owner would probably sleep a few precious hours before reopening his establishment again.

The first drunkards stumbled by in oblivion, some sporting large, fresh bruises on their faces. But one man stopped, mouth hanging open in a stupid manner, and started a few seconds before yelling, "Wasee doin' u'there?" He pointed a dirty finger at Legolas, then waited for someone to enlighten him.

Governor Swann was silent for several moments, giving others in the street time to focus on what was going on. Finally, he said, "My fine people, what you see here before you is no less than a genuine elf!" The crowd gasped in awe like a group of small children. "Behold his pointed ears, the very symbols of his legendary immortality!" To Governor beckoned to the crowd to look while Legolas wondered what ear shape had to do with immortality. "You there, come and tell everyone how real these ears are!" A relatively short man wove his way towards Legolas and tugged hard on the tip of the elf's ear. Legolas winced. "By George but 'e is real!" exclaimed the man, to drunken roars of approval from the crowd.

A sly smile flitted across Legolas's captor's face. "What if I told you that you could all share in the elf's longevity, and for the tiniest of prices?" This got the crowd even more hyped up. There were shouts of "how?" from every direction. Governor Swann produced a tiny bottle from his pocket. The sun, now just barely up, glimmered off its surface and showed the red blood inside. "All you must do," he said, "is consume a single vial of the elf's blood. Just that, and you will be immune to all sickness, all usually mortal wounds, even old age….forever. And I, good people, am the only one who can provide you with such a thing."

Legolas frowned inwardly as the crowd began to buy up the stock of vials. The stock of his blood. That's not how it works, even if Elvish blood did grant immortality it is to no physical plague. How can the Governor not expect to get found out?

By late afternoon, the Governor and his assistants had sold not only every bottle of blood they had collected, but also every knife they had ever cut Legolas with. This latter group of items had been marketed as "good luck charms." Governor Swann and most of the others were now enjoying a hearty meal in the tavern, but a single sailor had been left to guard Legolas. Somehow a stock had been gotten hold of, and the guard was now charging a small fee for passers-by to throw rotten food at Legolas or touch him to see that he was real. The prince felt humiliated, exhausted, and hopeless. He had no control over what happened to himself; drunk women tried to kiss him and their drunker male acquaintances threw stones at him, but he could do nothing to prevent it. It was just beginning to get dark when Legolas thought he saw a familiar face. He glanced towards the guard, who was not paying much attention, and hissed, "Gibbs!" The pirate heard his name, but did not at first seem to realize where it was coming from. Legolas tried again. This time, Gibbs looked puzzled but headed towards the prisoner. Unfortunately, the guard noticed him at least. Reluctantly, Captain Jack Sparrow's First Mate handed over a coin and proceeded onwards.

"How the blazes to you know my n - Will Turner!" Gibbs asked quietly as he approached Legolas, somehow managing to recognize the "blacksmith" even with his pale golden locks. "What're you doing here, boy? And like this!"

"Long story," Legolas whispered. "But Gibbs, I really need your help right now. Jack's too of he's with you. Governor Swann, he's evil and - "

"Took you long enough t' figure that one out," Gibbs interrupted."

"This is serious," Legolas said slightly angrily. "Listen, he's got this girl on the ship, a friend of mine, and me here, and you've got to get us out. I could probably escape myself, but then they'd kill her, you see, I can't let that happen. Just please, Gibbs, see if you can get her away. I don't care what you say to Jack, just do it. She's their leverage against me. If you get her but not me it's okay."

Gibbs took a moment to ponder this over, then replied, "All right, I'll see what we can do. Where be the ship?"

Legolas felt only a small bit of relief from the knowledge that he was going to get help. "Second dock. The Lady Emilisa," he said. "And Gibbs…thank you. And good luck." The pirate grunted a response and gave Legolas a faux slap in the face for appearances, then melted into the crowd.


	2. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alaina stood stiffly on the deck. Her entire body was sore from a day on her feet and her mind was agonized over what was going to happen to her - and to Will. No, to Legolas. Will Turner no longer existed.

The maid could tell that the sun was probably just beginning to set behind her, though she dared not move for fear of the pistol in the hand of the man next to her. It couldn't be all that much longer before that shore party came back.

Suddenly the relative quiet around the ship was broken by a high, feminine "Yoo-hoo!" Both Alaina and James turned to see where it had come from.

Standing on the pier was a tall, skinny woman with tan skin and luxurious, gleaming black hair. She looked a little intoxicated and was waving flirtingly at James. But the strangest thing about her was that she was wearing male clothing.

"What do you want?" James asked uncertainly.

The woman didn't reply at first. Before James knew what was happening, she had scaled the side of the ship and hopped the railing. "The question is, what's a handsome man like you doing all alone up here?" she asked, her voice giving off a slight Hispanic air. She seemed practically unaware of Alaina's presence, and also that of the pistol. She moved in closer to James and placed an elegant hand on his face. For a brief moment he stared into her eyes; then slowly he brought his arms around and drew the woman's head closer. "You're a beau'iful one," he murmured. Just as their lips were about to touch, the woman became suddenly sober. Her knee came up hard, and the next thing Alaina knew, James was writhing in pain on the deck.

The woman picked up the now discarded pistol and stuck it in her belt. "Jack, he's down!" she yelled to an unseen companion. Then she turned to Alaina. "I'm Anamaria. And you're Will's friend. Come on, let's go."

Alaina stood in shock for an instant before she noticed that someone else was also on board, busy tying up a now unconscious James. The fabled Captain Jack Sparrow looked up, nodded at Alaina, and then said to Anamaria, "Nice work, love. Meet you back on the Pearl." Jack went back to his work and Anamaria helped Alaina slip quietly over the side of the ship.

Elizabeth raised a dainty spoonful of soup to her mouth. She was dining alone in an elegantly furnished cabin, and at the moment was dreaming of the now near day when she would tell Commodore James Norrington that she had made a terrible mistake and would now marry him. She had really loved him all along, from the days of her girlhood when she had hopelessly fantasized about becoming Mrs. Norrington until now. But her father's insistences, along with the allure of more wealth to come, of power, of perhaps even more unimaginable things, had led her to keep up the charade of being in love with Will. She now put it to fate alone that Jack Sparrow's first chaotic venture in Port Royal had prevented her from accepting Norrington's proposal right away. If not for that, this current opportunity would not have arisen.

Just then, Elizabeth heard footsteps and voices out on deck. It was around the time that her father and the rest should be coming back, so she stood up and opened the cabin door. The sight that greeted her eyes astonished her. The foolish maid was nowhere to be seen, and the sailor guard was lying unconscious on the ground, being tied up by none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. Before Elizabeth could stop herself, she screamed.

Jack, caught off guard, jumped up and drew out his pistol. Seeing who it was, though, he relaxed and lowered the weapon. "Why hello there, Miss Swann. I'm a bit busy at the moment so if you wouldn't mind keeping your voice down, I'd be much obliged."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed in disgust. When she spoke, her voice came out high and tense. "You fiend! What do you think you're doing? I'll - I'll call the guards right now unless you release this man and tell me the location of my maid."

Jack shook his head in mimicry of being apologetic. "As I believe I told you once before, it's sticks and stones, love. You hurt my friend, I hurt yours. Savvy? We're square again." Elizabeth looked unconvinced, so the pirate captain continued casually, "I also happen to know that there is only one guard aboard this ship, and he's not up to doing much." He gestured at James. "So call all you want, but I'll be long gone before anyone comes to answer." Jack held up his pistol again and prepared to leave.

Elizabeth realized that her options had just run out. She would have to let the despicable man go or risk her own life. Coursing with anger, she spit out, "Norrington will have you swinging from the gallows within a week when I tell him what you've done."

Jack paused in the middle of swinging over the railing. "Guess I was right in rooting for him then, eh? Enjoy the wedding." And then he was gone, blending swiftly into the night.

Elizabeth gritted her teeth angrily and then hurried to the cabin where the elf had changed his clothes. The discarded blacksmith garments were still there, and she hastily replaced her elegant dress with them. It was time for a visit to the town.


	3. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: My goal is to have this story done by the time POTC2 comes out. I know exactly what's going to happen with the rest of the plot and the last chapter and epilogue are already written, so hopefully that will come to pass. In the mean time, reviews are extremely appreciated!

Chapter 9

Legolas expected to be treated roughly when Governor Swann and his party came to take him back to the ship. What he didn't expect was a hard blow to his stomach the moment they appeared, which forced every ounce of air out of his lungs and left him sprawled on the ground. As Legolas struggled to regain his breath, still unsure of who had hit him and with what, Governor Swann and another person towered over him, emanating fury from every fiber of their collective being. It took Legolas a few moments to realize that the person next to the Governor was not a sailor, but Elizabeth. She was dressed in his own blacksmith's clothes, and her hair looked tousled as if she had recently been running.

"Who did you speak to?" she demanded. When Legolas - still dazed and unwilling to give the requested information anyway - didn't answer, Elizabeth's face contorted in anger and she jammed the too-large shoe on one of her feet into the elf's midriff. "Speak, scoundrel!"

Legolas clenched his teeth against the discomfort, then spat out, "I owe you nothing." He just prayed that Gibbs would hurry up and get to him - this fury as well as Elizabeth's presence could only be explained by Alaina's successful escape, or so Legolas hoped.

His ex-fiancée's lips curled in disgust. "Fine then." Air rushed back into the prince's lungs as the pressure on his stomach was removed, but the respite did not last. "Take him back to the ship!" Governor Swann ordered.

Legolas raised his head slowly, but before he was upright something collided with the place where his neck met the back of his head. Little black insects crawled into the air in front of his eyes, swarming in by the droves until they completely obscured his vision. Legolas's head fell limply to the ground even as two sailors hoisted him up and began transporting him back to the Lady Emilisa.

Gibbs motioned silently to his fellow pirates to keep coming forward. They were creeping through the backstreets of Tortuga, getting closer and closer to the spot outside the Blue Flamingo tavern where Gibbs had spoken to Will.

Gibbs could feel the adrenaline building up inside his limbs, the anticipation of the forthcoming fight - or failure. It had taken precious time to put a plan in place and find the crew members best suited for it. Jack and Anamaria would doubtless reach the girl in time, but a rescue of both prisoners was not necessarily definite.

It suddenly occurred to the pirate that he and his fellows must look strange slinking along the roads while many others loped loudly past in their drunkenness. He halted the group, then mouthed, "Act drunk." They swaggered along, closer now. Closer. Almost there. Gibbs found himself having a hard time keeping up the ruse of intoxication as his muscles tensed up. It was only a scant few more yards until the intended street came into view. Gibbs's heart was beating fast now, and it was as if he only remembered half of the process of breathing: despite the fact that he already had air in his lungs, he kept inhaling more and more.

This course of action was ended as he let out a sharp, quick breath. Will was gone, as was his guard and anyone else immediately distinguishable as being connected to Governor Swann. Gibbs stopped and turned to face his fellows. "We failed."

Jack paced impatiently along the deck of the Black Pearl. He'd easily made it back from the Lady Emilisa after the successful rescue of Will Turner's maid friend, whose name turned out to be Alaina. Jack had rather regretfully agreed to drop her off in Port Royal, which was going to be incredibly difficult since Elizabeth had seen him tying up the guard on the deck of the Governor's ship. Then again, risk and never deterred Captain Jack Sparrow in the past.

He really should be getting underway - who knew how quickly the Governor would hear of his escapade? - but Jack could not leave without his First Mate and the other crew members who were with him.

Just then, Jack noticed movement off to his right. A ship was slowly leaving its dock, heading out to the open sea. Jack looked past it. There was only one other dock on the other side. The departing ship was none other than the Lady Emilisa.

"Oh bugger. That can't be good."


	4. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Legolas opened his eyes, then blinked erratically a few times before his vision came into focus. Something hard was digging into his wrists, and he was kneeling on a wooden surface. When he sat up straighter to avoid putting so much pressure on his wrists, the elf discovered that the objects that had been irritating him were chains holding him to a wall at his back. The next thing to come to his attention was that his head hurt, and then it all came back. Elizabeth's treachery. The sale of his own blood. Gibbs in the dusky street outside the tavern. Waiting in agony for something to happen. Being knocked onto his back. And that was the last thing he could remember.

Legolas looked up. There was no one in the hold with him, and he could feel the ship moving. _Then all hope is lost…we are at sea. _

Suddenly, a throb of pain shot through Legolas's head. He leaned forward and retched on the floor, ridding his stomach of what little was left in it.

When he sat back up again, doing his best to wipe off his mouth on his shoulder, Governor Swann stood towering over him from outside of the brig. James and John stood in the background, the former with a bloody cloth on the back of his head. Governor Swann clicked his tongue as if at a naughty little child, though it was clear that he was concealing a potent wrath.

"My _dear_ Master Elf, you will be no good to us if you continue to get yourself battered so."

Legolas struggled to his feet, having trouble without the use of his hands, then raised one eyebrow and said, "Then stop battering me."

Governor Swann chose to ignore the remark and went on as if it had never been spoken. "I fear that because your actions have made you unfit for showcasing at this time, we will have to remain at sea for some weeks before our next stop." He began to walk away from the cell, and John unlocked the door.

"Why should I care?" Legolas asked stubbornly. It was then that he got his first clear view of the cell across from his own. _Wait…Alaina is gone! She's safe with Jack now. Which means… _"You've lost your leverage," he said out loud in a low, dangerous voice. Just then John entered the cell, intending to take more blood, so Legolas delivered a swift kick to the man's stomach. He knew it was hopeless - he was alone on a ship filled with enemies in the middle of the sea, with only limited mobility and injuries of his own already. But he could no longer just stand and take this. "Stay back, all of you."

Anger burned hot in Governor Swann's face. "If, then, we cannot use you, we will dispose of you."

Legolas was surprised at the passivity he felt towards the revelation that he might soon die. "So be it. At least you would be hanged for murder."

A horrible, thoughtful gleam entered the Governor's eyes. "Or perhaps…it will be you who is hanged. Yes…" He whispered something to James, who went quickly over to the hatch and yelled, "Turn the ship towards Port Royal!"

Elizabeth was glad that the journey back to Port Royal took much less time than the one to Tortuga. That time, they had purposely gone slowly so as to have time to collect enough of the elf's blood. Elizabeth was not a sailor and felt she never would be one, even enamored as she had been with pirates in her younger days. It was simply too cramped and dirty aboard a ship - she longed for the open cleanliness of the mansion back home.

Before the Lady Emilisa had even reached her dock, Elizabeth could see soldiers running to meet the ship. It was to be expected of course: the Governor of Port Royal, his daughter, and his daughter's fiancé had been missing for over a fortnight. Elizabeth's heart leapt as she saw Commodore James Norrington standing at the head of the group, looking absolutely dashing in his fine wig and uniform. She herself was not looking quite so wonderful in a pre-ripped and muddied dress and with dirt purposely smudged across her face. Also, she had had one of the sailors hit her in the face earlier so that a nice-sized bruise now blossomed across one cheekbone.

Almost before the gangway was in place, Elizabeth was off the ship. She caught Norrington off guard when she threw her arms around his neck and began to cry into his gold-trimmed jacket, sobbing, "Oh James, I'm so sorry…it was so horrible, so horrible…" She slowly looked up at his face, moving her hands to the lapels of his jacket as she did so. Then, "I thought I might never see you again," she said quietly. She stared into his eyes, giving him a chance to take in her bruised and battered countenance. She could tell that he wanted to take her in his arms, but was not entirely sure of what was going on. So, in her most pathetic-sounding voice, Elizabeth said, "You were right to be suspicious of Will. He tried to kill us."

"Elizabeth…" the Commodore murmured. He put a hand on either said of her head and brought his mouth down to hers. He poured all this love, all his worry, all his happiness at this strange but wonderful event into his kiss, and Elizabeth answered with years of longing and waiting in hers. Finally, when they finished, Norrington demanded, "Where is Turner? I swear to you, Elizabeth, I will have him at the gallows within a day's time for what he has done to you." It was at this point that he became aware again of the various soldiers around him, and also of the fact that Governor Swann and disembarked from the ship.

"We have him in the hold," said the Governor. "My men managed to subdue him just in time. He is no more than a cornered animal now. But be careful, Commodore: once you enter his cell he will do anything he can to hurt you."

Norrington nodded. "I have seen what that man will do when he is desperate." He began to turn away, but Elizabeth stopped him with a light hand on his shoulder.

"You should know that he is not the man we thought he was. It was a disguise. He is changed now." She gave him a quick hug, whispering in his ear, "I love you, James. And I should love to be your wife, for real this time."

Norrington smiled and turned away, issuing orders to his men. Thus, he did not notice when Governor Swann said quietly to his daughter, "I am proud of you fro pulling through with this scheme, my dear. And now all will be as it should, yet with some added wealth." Elizabeth smiled as the two watched Norrington and his men haul a once again unconscious elf onto the deck of the Lady Emilisa, and thence to the jail.

Legolas sat alone in the dark jail cell, coincidentally the very one that he had helped Jack escape from in what now seemed another lifetime. It was the middle of the night now, hours since he had first woken up here. At dawn, he was to be brought to the gallows.

At the moment, he was remembering a time shortly after the end of the War of the Ring when he had spoken to his companions of his new-found Sea longing. He recalled the song he had made up then, which had begun:

_To the Sea, to the Sea! The white gulls are crying,_

_The wind is blowing, and the white foam is flying._

He felt that he would give anything right now to be sailing away on a grey ship to Valinor, sailing on the wide and rolling Sea instead of hunching here in a gloomy jail awaiting his death. But he _was_ here, and nothing could change that fact.


	5. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Legolas stood proudly, watching the whispering crowd. In his heart, though, he thought, _I never thought it would end this way. Not of wounds will I die but of being what I am. No, I shall die because of love. Where would I be now were it not for that? In my father's hall, or even in Valinor. And yet I am to die. I bid you well, Uherenye, though you are the cause of this. For without you I would not be here in the first place; without you I would not have fallen for Elizabeth._

The drums rolled. A voice declared the reason for his hanging - attempted murder of a government official. That was the story that Elizabeth and her father had spread around, the story that had allowed her and Commodore Norrington to announce their engagement.

The hangman slipped the noose over Legolas's neck and the drums rolled faster. Soon, any moment, the door on the platform would drop, as it had done for Jack, but there would be no Will Turner to throw a sword this time. The drums rolled still faster. _Tatatatatatatatatatatatatatatata…_

"May I have a few last words?" Legolas inquired. The hangman gave him a look as if to say, "Yeah right!"

The elf surveyed the crowd, and suddenly he saw a familiar - and friendly - face. "Jack!" Too late he realized that he had yelled the name out loud.

"That's me, all right," said the pirate, seemingly undisturbed by the fact that the whole crowd was now staring at him. He gave Legolas one of those looks, the kind he always used when he was about to quip about the elf supposedly being a eunuch or some such thing. "I must say, I never thought of you as a blonde, Mr. Turner." He grinned as his previous expression appeared even more clearly. "By the way…did it hurt?"

"What!" Legolas then remembered the more annoying part of Jack's personality.

"You know…snip snip?" Jack made a motion with his hand as if he was cutting something.

"Jack! I'm about to be hanged and all you can do is make your little _jokes_?" He said the last word with utter disgust.

"All right, down the business now - savvy?"

Legolas's glare was ruined as his lips involuntarily twitched up into a smile from hearing the pirate use his favorite word.

"Ladies and gents," Jack began, "I am proud to tell you that you will always remember this as the day you _almost_ hung Prince Legolas Greenleaf. However, before this escape commences I believe he has a few words to say." He nodded to return the attention of the crowd back to Legolas.

_How did he figure out my name?_ Legolas wondered briefly, then began making what he hoped was a convincing speech. "Citizens of Port Royal, friends of old. When I was brought here, you befriended me, provided me with food, and shelter. An apprenticeship. I was no different then than now. Would you have suspected me of murder then? I think not. There has been corruption in governments before. Who is to say that you have been told the truth? I have a story of my own. One that none of you have bothered to ask for. I would tell you it, but not in this manner. Not as I stand here with a rope round my neck and you all crowded around with the sole purpose of seeing me murdered. If Governor Swann and his daughter could tell their story…why can't I?"

Suddenly Legolas's mind was flooded with memories, snatches of conversations he had had long ago with Uherenye. As is the way with Elves, memory mixed with the waking world and the sounds of the crowd mingled with the sweet tones of his lover's voice. And then Jack was there, right in front of him, and he was saying something - but what was it? No, it wasn't Jack now. It was his father, Thranduil, whose face he had not seen for so long. The King of Mirkwood's face was drawn and pale, full of worry and grief as if he had been experiencing those emotions for quite some time.

"Ada…" Legolas put a hand on Thranduil's shoulder. The older elf was so startled that he went through seemingly every sentiment possible before settling on happy tears. Legolas found that he too was crying, able to think of nothing but how good it was to be home and alive - though he did spare one quick thought on what would happen to Jack.

After they had both gotten themselves together, Legolas laid back on his pillows - he was in bed, though fully dressed - and asked a suddenly demanding question: "What happened?"

Thranduil sighed. "A few minutes after I left you, having said that we would talk later, I happened to pass by your door again and heard you speaking, and what was more, in the Common Speech. I knew you could not be talking to one of our kind so I opened the door to see who was there. You were alone and seemed to have fainted. I waited by your side for some time and then you opened your eyes, but they seemed clouded, far away. You began to move, and to speak again in the Common Speech, but your words were not directed to me nor to anyone visible to me. I tried everything I knew to cure you, and Elrond of Rivendell came to help but left puzzled. So it has gone on for nine years, as Men count them. I have never been so glad in my life as I am this day, for I thought I had lost you, my son. Legolas, you may marry anyone you want. I was wrong. I am sorry."

Legolas sat up in bed. "Then I may ask for Uherenye's hand in marriage?" His hopes rose, but sank again as a pained expression spread over his father's face. "What has happened?" he asked, alarmed.

"She is gone. She sailed to Valinor with the rest of her kin. She wished to stay, Legolas, to wait for you, but her father and I saw that here in Middle Earth she would have wasted away from grief. Do you understand? We did what was best."

"I…I understand, Ada. Yes, I do. What was best. Yes." Legolas was trying to hold back the tears. "What was best." He slumped back onto his pillows, shutting out the world as best he could as he got lost in old memories.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

I was never able to make Legolas completely happy again. I sent him with many of our people to live in fair Ithilien, but even the sweet fragrances of its trees did not help him. He did his best to help bring cheerful gardens to King Elessar in Minas Tirith, but they were never what they would have been, what they could have been, if he had married Uherenye and been happy. Finally, in the year 120 of the Fourth Age of this world, the death of King Elessar, his friend, was more than my son could bear. He sailed with Gimli the dwarf, whom he called his "last remaining friend on this shore of the world," down Anduin and across the wide Sea to Valinor.

Author's note: This story is done! Thanks so much to those of you who read and gave feedback along the way - and thanks also to those who will (I hope) do the same in the future. I hope you have enjoyed my fic.


End file.
